Продавец красителей
| выравнивание=center}} (Dye Trader) — НИП, добавленный в обновлении 1.2. Продаёт красители и чан, необходимый для их создания. Для его появления нужен любой ингредиент для красителя в инвентаре, а с обновления 1.3 для заселения дополнительно требуется, чтобы в инвентаре персонажа находилось странное растение. Также после обновления 1.3 появилась функция "Strange Plant" (Странное растение) позволяющая сдать ему одно из 4 странных растений, чтобы получить один из уникальных красителей. В качестве защиты использует саблю, которая может выпасть при смерти продавца (шанс — 12,5%). | |Коричневый краситель| | |Теневой краситель| |При полной луне |Негативный краситель| |При полной луне |Командный краситель| |Только если игрок на сервере |Чан для красителей| | |Роба продавца красителей| |Только в Хэллоуин |Тюрбан продавца красителей| |Только в Хэллоуин }} Цитаты продавца красителей *«Я принёс вам самые богатые цвета в обмен на ваши богатства.» (I bring you the richest colors in exchange for your riches) *«Дорогой мой, то, что ты носишь, слишком однообразно. Тебе безусловно следует взять урок по окраске твоего выдохшегося наряда.» (My dear, what you're wearing is too much drab. You absolutely must take a lesson in dyeing your tured attire!) *«Единственный вид дерева, который я бы покрасил — это МАХАГОНСКАЯ древесина. Красить остальные виды было бы пустой тратой.» (The only kind of wood i would bother dyeing is RICH mahogany. Dyeing any other wood is such a waste) *"пирата - проблема, с которой надо что-то решать. Каждый раз когда он заходит я потом неделю вывожу его запах."("of pirate - a problem which we need to decide something. Every time he comes in I then a week taking in his scent.")(только если Пират присутствует и только в мобильной версии) *«Я действительно люблю вечеринки, так много красок и счастливых людей.» «I truly love parties, so many beautiful colors and happy people.» (только во время Вечеринки) При обмене странного растения: *«Прекрасно, дорогуша! Вы принесли мне изумительный образец прекрасного цвета и аромата этого мира. Взамен, вы можете взять вот эту бутылку с особенным красителем» (Brilliant, my dear! You have brought me an exquisite sample of the world's beautiful colors and aroma. In exchange, you may take this special bottle of dye.) *«Вы принесли мне прекрасный, редкий цветок...так, так? Возьмите вот эту бутылку особого красителя за свои страдания, друг!» (You bring me a beautiful, rare flower... yes, yes? Take this bottle of special dye for your troubles, friend!) *«Великолепно, дорогой друг! С этим изысканным экземпляром, я смогу создать самые удивительные красители, когда либо существовавшие в мире мира! Вы можете забрать вот этот прямо сейчас!» (Fantabulous, wonderful friend! With this delicate specimen, I may mix the most amazing dyes of World has ever seen! You may take this one right away!) При попытке обмена, когда в инвентаре у игрока нет странных растений: *«О нет-нет, так не пойдет! Деньги для этого не годятся, возвращайтесь ко мне с экземпляром редкого растения» (Oh no no, this will not do. For these money is no good, you must return to me with a rare specimen of a plant) *«Думаете, продавца красителей позволит себя одурачить? А вот я так не думаю! Я обмениваю эти особые бутылки только на самые редкие цветы!» (You think you can pull a fast one on of Dye Trader, I don't think so! I only take the rarest of flowers for these special bottles!) *«Вон те бутылки с красителями? Простите, дорогой друг, они не продаются. Я отдам одну из них только в обмен на самую ценную и редкую флору!» (These dye bottles? Sorry dear friend, these don't take coin. I only take the most precious and rare of flora in exchange for one of this!) Баги * Иногда произносит фразу Знахаря - «Каков доктор я? Шаман-доктор я.» («''Which doctor am i? Witch Doctor am i.») История *'Версия 1.3:' Изменён спрайт, добавлены коричневый, теневой, негативный красители, тюрбан и функция "Странные растения". *'Версия 1.2.3:' Добавлен командный краситель. *'Версия 1.2.1:' Добавлена роба продавца красителей. *'Версия 1.2:''' Добавлен в игру. en:Dye Trader Категория:НИПы Категория:Контент обновления 1.2